


"Do animals think in english or in the sounds they make?"

by drxvn, notfunghoul (drxvn)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, band texts, its 3am, ive decided to jump onto the band wagon, the spacing is weird idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxvn/pseuds/drxvn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxvn/pseuds/notfunghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CH: mikes you aren’t serious are you</p><p> </p><p>CH: Oh MY GOD U WERE SERIOUS</p><p> </p><p>CH: SRSLY U TWO</p><p> </p><p>CH: MY ROOM IS RIGHT NEXT TO URS</p><p> </p><p>CH: ASHTON</p><p> </p><p>CH: IM SLEEPING WITH U</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Do animals think in english or in the sounds they make?"

**Author's Note:**

> everyone's doing band texts so I thought why not // I DONT STAN 5SOS ANYMORE SO THIS IS ALL UR GETTING

**MC** : do animals think in english or in the sounds they make

 

 **AI** : dear god

 

 **CH** : not this again

 

 **LH** : michael it’s three in the morning go to sleep

 

 **MC** : i can’t

 

 **MC** : someone come cuddle me pls

 

 **CH** : cuddle yourself clifford im fucking tired

 

 **MC** : rude

 

 **MC** : y u do dis to me callie

 

  **CH** : stfu and go to bed

 

  **AI** : yea what cal said

 

  **AI** : we have to get up for an interview tomorrow go to sleep

 

 **LH** : whatever u say

 

  **LH** : daddy

 

 **MC** : OH MY GD

 

  **AI** : lUCAS

 

 **AI** : HOW DO U KNOW ABOUT THAT

 

 **CH** : don’t act surprised

 

 **CH** : everyone already knows

 

 **CH** : even the fans

 

 **AI** : i hate u guys

 

 **MC** : love u too

 

 **MC** : now

 

 **MC** : someone come cuddle me im lonely

 

 **LH** : no

 

  **LH** : fuk u clifford

 

  **MC** : :(

 

 **MC** : ill give you a blowjob

 

 **LH** : ......

 

 **LH** : ....

 

 **LH** : on my way

 

 **CH** : wait

 

 **CH** : waht

 

 **CH** : u guys

 

 **CH** : please tell me ur kidding

 

 **CH** : mikes you aren’t serious are you

 

 **CH** : Oh MY GOD U WERE SERIOUS

 

 **CH** : SRSLY U TWO

 

 **CH** : MY ROOM IS RIGHT NEXT TO URS

 

 **CH** : ASHTON

 

  **CH** : IM SLEEPING WITH U


End file.
